David Leonard
David Leonard is the older brother of Daniel Leonard. He is currently the vessel for Joseph, the leader of the Powers. Prior to his possession by Joseph and entry into the supernatural world he was a common security guard for his town's city hall. Background David had a normal upbringing with his brother Daniel as they were raised by their parents. His mother died when he was roughly 14. His father raised his sons after that by himself as he continued his work as a deputy officer in their town. David left high school to try and enter the Police Academy but failed in being a full fledged officer. He was only able to become a security guard at City Hall. When he reached the age of 22, his father was shot and killed by a man named Charlie Olson as he fled during a robbery. He was then forced to gain legal custody of his 14 year old brother. The two of them were given some degree of peace and closure when their father's partner and family friend Craig Rolden managed to find and arrest Olson and the man was given a life sentence. When he was 26 years old the Apocalypse had begun and the Angel Joseph descended to Daniel and asked him for consent to become his vessel. David stumbled on them and he offered himself over Daniel to be Joseph's vessel. Joseph agreed to David's request to take him instead of his little brother. He believed that Daniel was meant to still do more with his life while he was at the high point of his and wanted the chance to do more. Over time David had begun to gain a personal soft spot for Joseph as he saw the angel insert himself more into his brother's life and helped not only to protect him but nurture him to realize his full potential by bringing him into Michael's Battalion. David was able to tap and see into Joseph's interaction with his brother and the world and they began to have a mutual respect for each other in their shared virtues of duty. They soon began to converse with each other mentally and David was later on granted some small packets of time on the outside to speak with Daniel with Joseph's consent. Season 9 When his brother had been taken by the Winchesters David had yelled his worry and outrage mentally to Joseph as the angel was in control of his body. At the sight of his brother beaten up because of Dean Winchester, he insisted on talking to the Winchesters in person and Joseph allowed him to take control. He threatened them to stay away and if they laid a finger on his younger brother again than he would make them pay. When there was a few hours left before the ritual to free Michael was about to be performed Joseph forfeited control of David's body to give him a chance to talk with his brother before it. He walked in on his younger brother having a moment with his girlfriend Callie. He and Daniel then went on to have a private moment to talk on what was to happen. When David was able to guess that something was going to happen once Daniel performed the ritual, Daniel revealed that there was true weight behind it. Daniel told him that he both felt something would happen and that Kevin had found a reference in the Angel Tablet of something happening after the ritual but he had told him that he didn't want to know what it was but he was still going to do it. David had second thoughts about the plan and wanted them to abandon all of this but Daniel argued that this was his duty and reminded him of what their father taught them about honoring duty. He wanted to finish what he set out to do. David, while still was against it, respected his brother's decision and embraced him. When his brother completed the ritual and collapsed, Daniel was able to express his shock through Joseph's control and pull the angel's eyes from Michael to his fallen brother. Season 10 When news had reached the Pavilion of Daniel encountering Eligor and his vessel being Charlie Olson, David was shouting within Joseph that he had to see and be with his brother. Joseph transported to Daniel and saw how sad and disconnected he seemed to be. David asked to be with him, as himself, and Joseph agreed though said he would only get ten minutes. David thanked him as he was given back control of his body. He went off to pull his surrogate uncle Craig into a hug before he moved over to embrace his brother. Together, they mourned and silently shed tears over the fact that their father's killer was haunting their lives again in this new form. Personality David was taught to greatly respect order and authority and those that maintain it. He wanted to be a police officer like his father but he didn't pass the exams to graduate from the Police Academy and he was only able to get a job as a security guard to be somewhat someone that maintains authority. When Joseph arrived he saw his chance to truly help keep order on a much larger scale than he imagined and felt that his little brother still had much more of his life to live and could seek out a greater path than he was able to get in following their dreams. He deeply loves his little brother and is proud of the man he is becoming and respects the responsibility that he has taken upon himself. With Joseph, he has found both a friend and partner in both keeping order and watching over his younger brother. David has begun to share in Daniel's loyalty to the Powers and the other angels. David often talks with the angel from time to time from within. He has managed to earn the respect of the angel and Joseph occasionally heeds his advice. From time to time, Joseph releases his hold on David and allows him to talk with his brother when he feels that Daniel needs to talk with his brother or on special occasions. This type of relationship is unorthodox and mostly unheard of with angels and their vessels. So much that even an angel like Castiel was thrown when he learned of it. Other angels such as Nazareth find it to be a concern. Leonard Family.jpg|The Leonard Family Gregory Leonard.jpg|David's Father Gregory Leonard Evelyn Leonard.jpg|David's Mother Evelyn Leonard Saint.jpg|His brother Daniel, the new Heavenly Saint Images.jpg|Daniel as Joseph's vessel poker-night.jpg|David Leonard stumbling on his brother and Joseph 4b177b9535e64df29be5cc93c8b759fb.png|David Leonard working David.jpg|David threatening Sam & Dean Facts and Trivia His name means beloved. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Human Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Vessels